


It's Hard

by Jammit_Sammy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, That's really it, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromsherlockianlizaon Tumblr.Prompt: 183:: “ Car sex looks so much easier in the movies. ” Bensnavi?





	It's Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short, and more humorous than NSFW. Hope you like it though.

 Benny fumbled the condom, cursing under his breath. “Shit Navi, I dropped the damn condom.”

Usnavi laughed and tried to stretch out a leg, only to kick the head rest of the front passenger seat.

“Esta fue una idea terrible. ¿Por qué te dejé hablarme en esto?”

Benny grunted, fishing around in the footwell for the condom, without being able to look. “Navi, you know I have no clue what you’re saying.”

“Si. It is supposed to be that way.”

Benny slapped Usnavi’s thigh in retaliation. “Smart ass,” he muttered.

“You love my ass,” Usnavi retorted, stroking benny’s dick idly as he waited for him to find the condom.

“Got it!” Benny held it up in triumph before groaning loudly. “Keep it up, and we won’t be using this.”

Usnavi pouted, but relinquished his grip and laid back.

“God Usnavi, you’re beautiful. Has anyone told you that?”

Usnavi flushed. “You. Almost every day.”

“Damn straight I do.”

Usnavi smiled and poked his boyfriend with a toe, trying to get him to hurry up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Benny swatted his foot and rolled the condom on.

He went to line himself up with Usnavi, but found that between the Dominican’s legs and the car door, he just didn’t have enough room.

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” He huffed in annoyance.

Usnavi full on laughed this time and sat up.

“How about,” he kissed Benny. “I blow you, and we finish this after you drive us home,” Usnavi proposed, already sliding into the space at Benny’s feet.

“Yeah,” Benny breathed out, threading his fingers in Usnavi’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish: This was a terrible idea. Why did I let you talk me into this?
> 
> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)  
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
